


Chapter 5: A New Day

by forgotten library (omniscripts139)



Series: Spiritual Warfare [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A New Day, Multi, Original Character(s), spiritual warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscripts139/pseuds/forgotten%20library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel Adams and Samantha, his wife, wake up from a pleasurable night. They do their normal routine one wakes the kids and the other makes coffee. It's a quite morning before everyone starts their day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 5: A New Day

It is a new day. The alarm on Samantha’s and Nathan’s clock goes off. Sam rolls over and kisses him on the forehead and then the lips. Nathan wraps his arms around.

Sam grins, “Good morning, it’s time to get up.  I’ll get the kids.”

“And, I will make coffee.”

“Right.”

Nathan is slowly rolling out of bed and he puts his slipper on, and he heads downstairs. While, Sam is slowly rolls out of bed, and she makes her way down the hallway to the kids' rooms. She knocks on Sara's door, and she gently opens it. “Sara sweetie, it's time to get up.”

She walks over to Sara bed, and she gently shakes her to wake. Sara finally opens her.

“Good morning mommy”

“Good morning sweetie, it's time to get up. You don't want to be late for school.” Sara yawns, “I know. I'm getting up.”

“That's a good girl. I be back to check on you in a minute.”

“Ok…”

Sara is rolling out of bed as Sam is leaving room. Sara stretches,  “Mommy, I love you.”  
“I love you too, sweetie. I'll see you downstairs.”

Sam step out and she gently closes the door, and she walks across the hallway to wake up Joel. She knocks on his door and she gently opens it. She goes over to Joel's bed.

“Joel, it's time to get up.”

Joel rolls over. She nudges him a few times, and he finally wakes up. He slowly opens and rubs his eyes. “Mommy…”

“Yes Hun, it's I. It's time to get up.”

“Ok mommy, I'm getting…” He starts to roll back over. 

“Joel, come on. Get up. I'm going down, and I'll see you in a few ok. And do not forget we are going to the zoo.”

“Ok, ok, I’m up.” He finally sits up as she is heading out the door. Sam heads downstairs and into the kitchen.

Nathan is sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. Sam walks over to him and kisses him on the forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” he kissed her back “Are the kids up?”

“Of course, Joel was a bit difficult, but you know Joel. He's just like his father.”

“Yeah well, what can we do?” Sam sits down with her coffee as Nathan finishes his, “Well, I'd better start getting ready. I'll be upstairs if you need me.”

Nathan heads upstairs as Sara and Joel are making their way down.

Sara leaps into his arm and greets him with a hug, “Morning Daddy.” He lifts and hugs holds her, “Are still taking me to school?”

“Of course, I wouldn't miss it. You can't have a career day without the best display there, and you get to ride the front seat of my police car.”

“Yes!”

Joel is still rubbing his eyes, “Good morning daddy.”

“Good morning, to you too champ.” He puts Sara down. “Are you ready for your field trip to the zoo?”

“Of course,”

“Ok, now go eat your breakfast; I'll be back down in a second.” The kids head into the kitchen as Nathan headed upstairs. “We will.”

A few minutes later, Nathan had finished putting on his Police uniform. Samantha is already downstairs with the kids. Sara and Joel are sitting at the kitchen table they  finished their breakfast. Nathaniel walks back downstairs dressed out in his complete uniform.

Nathan hollers, “OK teams let's move out.” Samantha and the kids walk into the foyer. She grins and raises an eyebrow. “Wow Lieutenant, you know I have a weakness for a man in uniform” She kisses him on the lips.

Joel was disgusted, “Ew, get a room.”

“Shh, you’ll ruin the moment” Sara grinned.

“Yep,” he grabs his mother’s arm. “Let’s go.”

Nathan helps Sara give into the car. While, Sam and Joel take the SUV. The garage door opens. Sam and Nathan both open their driver side doors. 

Nathan looks at Sam, “Oh Sam, there is some construction on 280. Take the interstate if you can.”

“I planned on it. It’s quicker taking 85.” 

“Nice! See ya tonight?” 

Nathan grins, “Of course, see ya tonight. I love you.” She grins back, “I love You too.”

Sara waves as her mother closes the door and drive away.


End file.
